


The jellyfish and the one with regret

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Regret, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lusamine laments.





	The jellyfish and the one with regret

**Author's Note:**

> Old work I wrote. I'm orphaning it though. Hope others can enjoy it! Regardless.

Tattered and broken she holds onto Nihalego and it holds onto her and she thinks as long as she has this Pokemon its...its okay. 

This was the only thing that she needed, it loved and obeyed her, what more could she want? 

The tentacle beast wipes her tears as she doesn't know why she truly cries - maybe - maybe it's because she knows she's a bad person deep down and... she hears a faint voice - something that sounds like her lost husband.  
That was so long ago - its been so long, so, so long since she last heard the name "Lucy" and she nods into Nihalego's embrace. "I'm sorry.... I'm just so sorry..." She passes out and in the end its not Nihaelgo that holds and touches her face, "I know mother, I know, and I'm sorry too." and she just wants so much to make it right - to be a better person - but she doesn't deserve it - she doesn't and deep down....deep down...she knows that.


End file.
